A Very Soul Eater Christmas
by mirandapaige812
Summary: The group has a Christmas gift giving party... which can only end in fluffy love and embarrassment. A drama free (no fighting Kishins or over girls), feel-good one-shot. Maka x Kid, Soul x Liz, implied Tsubaki x Black Star and Crona x Patty. Rated T for risque ending.


A Very Soul Eater Christmas

Sitting in a circle was Maka Albarn. She was attending a gift giving party with her 7 friends Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Soul, and Crona, seated in that order with her between Tsubaki and Crona. She was fairly surprised, this was actually fun! Maka had been dreading this day. Ever since her mom left her past experiences with Christmas hasn't been that great, what with the Kishin a few years ago and when Black Star caught his hair on fire last year. This was a nice change of pace.

Maka's inner ramblings were cut short by Liz calling her name. "It's your turn to give Black Star his gift, Maka."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly and handed Black Star the box, already knowing he would like it. He wasted no time ripping the paper off, creating a mess on the living room floor. The group was gathered in Gallows Manor, it being big enough for the whole resonance team.

"Yes! Maka, it's perfect! How did you know?" Black Star asked as he held up the t-shirt saying "I'm #1!" with a big thumbs up printed under it.

"Lucky guess." Maka replied with a smile, her chin resting on her fist. She didn't catch it, but Kid grinned at her. Liz, Patty, and Black Star had all received their gifts from each of their friends and it was Soul's turn now.

Getting a symmetrical headband, a giraffe bumper sticker saying "2 COOL 4 U" for his motorcycle, a black hoodie with a blue star on the right arm, the shirt that he actually _wanted_ from Tsubaki, and another shirt that he had asked for from Crona, Soul was fairly pleased with the gifts he received. Maka gave him her gift, containing a $30 gift card to the store he buys his jackets at. His girlfriend, Liz, gave him the last box, telling him to open it without showing anyone. He did as he was told, and all anyone saw was the small trickle of blood that ran out of his nose before he snapped it shut saying he 'can't wait for this damn party to be over with.'

Crona received his gifts, mostly normal clothes to get him out of that robe-dress-thing, and now it was Maka's turn.

"Ugh, do I have to do this? Can't I just open them at home, where I _won't_ be the center of attention?" She asked only to be answered with a firm "No." from everyone in the group. She opened the girl's gifts first- which were all clothes, unsurprisingly. From Liz she got a red skirt to replace the plaid one, something she had actually wanted for a while. Tsubaki gave her a new shirt to go with the skirt, a white one that actually flattered her figure, since she had… _matured_ since they fought the Kishin 3 years ago. They were all 17 now, and closer than ever… even though some of them _still_ couldn't admit that they liked each other, even after all they've been through.

Finishing off the gifts from the girls, Patty gave her giraffe pajama pants, something she needed. The group had agreed to give people things they would actually like or need, but they could put their personal touch into the gift as well.

"Okay Maka, you're going to love this gift! After all, it is from me!" Black Star proclaimed, handing her the box wrapped in star paper. Opening it, Maka saw a silver picture frame with intricate swirls that led to gold flowers. In the frame was a picture of a young Maka and Black Star holding ice cream cones with the treat all over their mouths.

"I remember this day! This is when Papa took us to the DWMA for the first time… Aw, Black Star, I thought lost my copy of this picture! Thank you so much!" Maka exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, no crying! I'll feel terrible if I make my little sister cry!" Black Star said, waving his hands frantically. The group laughed as Maka dried her eyes, gently placing the picture back in the box.

"I love it, Black Star. You two have some stiff competition, that gift meant a lot to me!" Maka laughed, looking at Kid and Soul. The weapon just chuckled and handed her a slim, black rectangular box with a white bow on it.

"I don't think it will mean quite as much, but I know you'll love it, Maka. It's actually from Crona and I, since he thought of it and I payed." Soul smiled as he sat back down, watching her take the lid off the box. She gasped at the sight. It was her old silver necklace that her Papa had given her when she was 7, only it looked brand new. The emerald that sat on a silver plate was cleaned and sparkling, as was the chain.

"Soul! I thought I lost this, too! What the hell guys! Taking my stuff to make me cry on Christmas, so not cool!" Maka joked as she hugged Soul and Crona. Turning to Tsubaki to let her put the necklace on her, Maka looked at her the two gifts she had just received. She felt so loved, like they cared so much about her. Maka's thoughts were broken when Tsubaki reminded her that she still had one gift to open. "Oh yeah, sorry! I keep zoning out." Maka giggled looking over to Kid. He handed her a medium sized white box with a gray skull printed in the exact center. He almost looked like he was… blushing?

In all honesty, Maka _may_ have had a _small_ crush on the reaper. Maybe… well, probably… okay, **definitely**. She liked him. A lot. Ever since they defeated the Kishin, something about him just enticed her. His eyes practically glowed during the groups' late night missions- probably a reaper thing- and he was so _beautiful_! Every girl in the school was after him, which is why Maka convinced herself that he would go out with someone else soon. He would probably be going out with Patty if she wasn't dating Crona or Liz if she wasn't with Soul.

Ignoring the pang in her gut, Maka took the gift and gave Kid a small smile. Opening the box, Maka was surprised at what she saw inside. Surely Kid couldn't have known how badly she wanted this bracelet when she saw it during a mission in New York- she hadn't said anything! The beautiful rose gold bracelet's diamonds had sparkled when she walked past the window it was in on a busy New York street and she had stopped only for a second to admire it before giving it a longing smile and hurrying to catch up to her group. She hadn't thought anyone realized she stopped let alone saw what she was looking at. She looked up to Kid in surprise to see him smiling at her sweetly.

"I noticed you stop to look at it in New York. After we killed the Kishin egg I went out and bought it while everyone was asleep. Actually, there's another under the tissue paper so you can be symmetrical. And there's something under that one, in the box."

Swallowing the lump that signaled she would cry soon, Maka looked and saw he was correct, there were two bracelets in the box. Pulling them out and setting them on the tissue paper, earning gasps at the expensive bracelets from the group, she looked at the box to find a message engraved in it.

_Could I have the honor of being your boyfriend?_

Smiling and laughing lightly, Maka shook her head in realization as she grinned at Kid.

"Of course."

Kid smiled, showing off his pearly teeth, and rose to his feet. Tsubaki, having read over Maka's shoulder, moved to Maka's other side next to Crona and Kid took her old spot. Taking the bracelets, he put each of them on her wrists with great care before holding her left hand in his right and turning back to the group.

"We're dating now." He announced proudly. As soon as the words left his lips yells and cheers of "I knew it!" and "Finally!" came from their friends' mouths. Maka just shook her head as she leaned into Kid's side.

"Finally is pretty accurate…" She mumbled as the group settled down, still laughing and grinning ear to ear. Kid just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I thought you would say no."

"Oh, please, you thought I wouldn't like you and would give you a Maka-chop."

"Is there a difference?" Kid asked. The two laughed as Liz grabbed a gift and shoved it towards Tsubaki.

"Okay Tsubaki, you're up next!" Liz said handing her a nicely wrapped blue box. Tsubaki grabbed the gift from Liz, saying a polite thank you. Tearing it open gently, she was surprised to see a pink box with VICTORIA'S SECRET stamped in small letters at the bottom_. 'Oh, Death. Please, no…'_ she thought as she slowly lifted the lid. Her fears were confirmed as she pulled out a lacy red bra that tied together with a bow along with a matching thong. The bra had cookie designs on it while the underwear had bitten cookies printed onto them. Everyone froze, Soul getting a nose bleed and passing out while the rest stared at the underwear, wondering what to say.

Liz spoke first, "I… I ordered online, but I didn't order that… It was supposed to be a tan bra that you couldn't see under your mission outfit…" She explained. "I remembered you said that you needed one that blended in with it. I think they gave me the wrong order."

"Well…I for one can't wait for Tsubaki to use the gift." The group went wide-eyed as Tsubaki went red-faced. They stared at Black Star, questioning how to respond to such a blatant statement of 'I can't wait to see her in that lingerie.'

"I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles…" Crona muttered. Everyone turned to him. He, of _all_ people, just made a pun out of an awkward situation.

Patty giggled and Black Star chuckled, and it didn't take long for Liz to join in. Kid smiled before chuckling and eventually laughing just as hard, lying next to Maka and clutching his stomach. Maka's shocked face started to crack and she smiled, putting her hands up to cover it. She flopped backwards before rolling over into Kid's side, laughing so hard she was crying.

Tsubaki looked around at her laughing friends and a passed out Soul. _'Well… at least they think it's funny.' _She thought as she held the bra up to look at the tag_. 'It's my size… Well Happy Birthday, Black Star.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! I know I haven't given you an ending to Undead yet, but I will soon! Before New Year's Eve, I promise! I missed writing a birthday fanfic for my big day but at least I wrote a fluffy one-shot for Christmas! Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
